Illusions: A dedication one-shot
by Rosie the Demon's Offspring
Summary: A small dedication one-shot to an amazing writer!


It's finally here! The moment you have all been waiting for, especially Limmy2Lammy. Here it is!

The One-Shot dedication.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters, sadly. I don't own Tyven Durlakken, who belongs to the amazing Limmy2Lammy. I do own the mystery Akatsuki member.

I want to thank Limmy for the amazing birthday present and I want to aplolgize for the long wait for this. Haha well I hope you think this is good, Limmy!

* * *

"Belief in the absence of illusions is itself an illusion." - Barbara Grizzuti Harrison

* * *

"Seriously Sakura?! Leave me alone!" A blonde hair man angrily exclaimed as he tried to pry a pink hair woman off his. The blonde man wore a simple black v-neck shirt and baggy blue cargo pants. While the woman wore a bright pink tank-top and a dark navy blue skirt with matching sandals.

"But Naruto!" The woman whined sadly as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Ano S-Sakura-chan, N-Naruto s-seems angry." Stuttered a black hair man as he poked his index fingers together. A light blush danced across his cheeks when the two looked at him. The dark hair man wore a large baggy black and blue striped jacket with a pair of black cargo pants.

Sakura sighed in defeat and smiled sweetly at Sasuke, "I guess you are right! Man I am so lucky to have a best friend like you!" The pink hair woman hugged the now extremely red Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke and Sakura." Greeted an indigo hair woman as she slowly walked towards her two friends, completely ignoring the arrogant blonde man, whose name is Naruto. She wore a lavender long sleeved shirt and beige baggy cargo pants that reached just below her knees.

"Hey Hina, looking good today." Sakura stated loudly as she tightly squeezed her friend. A small smile graces her facial features as she hugged Sakura back with equal strength.

"Thank you, Sakura." She replied as a light blush wove its way across her pale cheeks.

"Hi friends!" Happily laughed a tall man with spiky blue hair as he excitedly ran towards the four. The blue hair man wore a slightly baggy dark blue t-shirt and a regular pair of black pants.

"H-hello Tyven." Sasuke greeted as he bowed to his hyper active friend. Naruto just nodded at him in acknowledgement then rolled his bright blue eyes in annoyance. Sakura frowned at Naruto's action, but just ignored it and waved at Tyven.

"Hi Tyven." Hinata greeted as she gently hugged him, which caused him grinned goofily as a light blush appeared on his face.

"Hi Hinata-chan! Tyven's been a good boy! Tyven promises!" He shouted as he jumped around. Hinata just giggled at his childish behavior. To Hinata, he was like an over grown child, whom she dearly cares about.

"T-that's good T-Tyven." Naruto just scoffed at Hinata's response to Tyven. Her pale lavender eyes quickly glanced at the blonde as her divine smile was slowly replaced with an appalling frown.

"What Naruto?" She spat out venomously. The blonde's lips just twisted into a dastardly smirk as he casually and confidentially sauntered towards the galled pale eyed woman.

"Nothing, princess." He spieled as he roughly flicked her forehead. The indigo hair woman fumed angrily from his action. As the intent to straggle each other rises, everyone around them, ninjas and civilians became tensed.

"Oh really now." She snarled as she practically shoved him. Tyven frowned in disappointment at the two's spiteful behavior towards each other.

"Tyven thinks Naruto and Hinata-chan should stop." He affirmed as he gently nudged the two away from each other.

"Naruto, please leave Hinata alone!" Sakura whined as she finally decided to include herself in the situation. She had automatically clung onto his arm, which annoyed the blonde even more. Naruto, out of annoyance, roughly pushed the girl off his arm causing her to fall on her butt. Sakura just stood up and shook it off as if it were nothing. This made Naruto snort in anger.

"Whatever I have better things to do that waste my time with Hyuga scum." The blonde man turned, not before spitting at the woman's feet, and walked away with his head held high, as Sakura was hot on his tail. Seeing this, Sasuke sighed sadly and quickly ambled away.

"Tyven-san!" Barked a bitter looking teen girl in an all black uniform with the exception the single red cloud on her back.

"Uh oh! Hinata-chan scary girl is back!" He cried as he hid behind the indigo hair woman. Hinata just flustered in embarrassment when she felt him buried his face in her back.

"Tyven, I can see you baka!" Huffed the midnight blue hair teen girl as she stomped over to the woman he was hiding behind.

"Scary girl, Tyven didn't do it!" The girl sighed and softly hit her forehead.

"I just brought your um...I think this is a cheese sandwich? Well whatever. You left it when I came by earlier to say hello." She huffed in frustration as she ran her fingers through her silky-soft midnight blue hair. Hinata giggled softly when she felt him speak into her back. "Well as much as I would like to stay and..." The poor girl wasn't able to finish her sentence because Tyven had pounced on her, grabbed the sandwich out of her hands, and darted away as fast as he could.

"Tyven!" Hinata shouted as she quickly panicked and chased after him, not even bothering to help the fallen teen. "Tyven please... Stop!" Hinata gasped as she continued to chase after her friend, but he ignored her cries and kept on running. "Tyven watch out!"

"Huh?" Was the last thing the man that came out of his mouth before he tripped over a rock, which appeared out of the blue, and accidentally hit his cranium against a wall, which left the wall with a hole the size of his head. Hinata let out a scream in horror and stumbled to his side.

"Tyven are you okay?" She cried softly as she gently poked his cheek.

"Yeah, but my head hurts." He muttered in an unchildlike voice as he rubbed his head. The blue hair man sat up and cringed slightly from the pain in his head.

Hinata smiled in relief and gently wrapped her arms around him, engulfing him in a hug. "I am glad that you weren't severely injured." Tyven raised his eyebrow at her straight forwardness.

'Why isn't she blushing?' He asked himself as he suspiciously eyed the out of character woman.

"Hey you two okay there?" Ask a man in a black uniform with a red cloud on the sleeves of his shirt as he approached the two civilians. The man had long black silky hair, which was pulled up in a ponytail, and dark yet enchanting red eyes.

"Hai, Itachi-san. Tyven just tripped and hit his head pretty hard." Hinata kindly replied back to the Akatsuki member. Tyven's eyes slightly widen for a brief moment, or a mere second, at the mention of the Akatsuki member's name. Out of all the times to meet the infamous S-rank criminal, Itachi Uchiha, in person, he meets him there on the floor looking like a injured child instead of standing tall and confident while challenging him.

"Ah another accident, I see." He chuckled softly as he patted the indigo hair woman's back. This caused Tyven's striking yellow eyes to narrow at the man.

"Stay away from her." Tyven growled anomalistically as he gently pushed Hinata behind him. Itachi just ignored his words and laughed. Itachi Uchiha had the nerve to laugh at him, Tyven Hyuga-Durklakken, of all people.

"You must of hit your head really hard, boy, because I wouldn't dream of harming anyone in this village." The raven hair man explained as he adjusted his slightly wrinkled uniform. These words made Tyven's lips formed into a leering frowned.

"The Akatsuki are a S-rank criminal organization. How am I suppose to trust you?" He snapped. Itachi just once again laughed at his statement and picked up the forgotten cheese sandwich. Tyven's nose crinkled in disgust when he smelled the aroma of the cheese.

"Tyven, the Akatsuki are the protectors of Konoha." Hinata whispered to him as she not so gently nudged his ribs with her elbow.

Itachi shook his head in amusement. "You're funny, boy. Well I would love to stay and chat with you civilians but I've got a village to protect." He waved slightly at the two before walking off with Tyven's disgusting cheese sandwich.

"What's in the name of Kami is the matter with you?!" Hinata snapped furiously as she lightly pushed him. "Itachi would never harm anyone, including us! He is part of the Akatsuki for kami's sake! What has gotten into you!?"

"The Akatsuki are a criminal organization, Hinata. I thought you knew that." He responded trying to restrain himself from shouting. Hinata raised an eyebrow in disbelief. She wasn't buying anything that came out of his mouth.

"Listen, Tyven. I think you bonked your head a little to hard. So, I'm going to go find Sasuke. He might know exactly what is wrong with you." She slowly asserted away from him, "Just remain here." Tyven just frowned as he watched the indigo hair woman quickly sauntered away. Once she was out of sight, everything became quiet. No birds were chirping. No leaves were rustling. No voices of the other villagers around him could be heard. Something is incredibly wrong here.

'I'm sensing something strange here, but what.' He questioned himself.

"Oi Tyven!" The said man turned his head to see Naruto walking towards him with a pink hair woman following from behind.

"Yes?" He asked boredly. The blonde man just crossed his arms over his chest and glared intensely at the alien man.

"Tell the Hyuga girl she is dead meat next time she decides to shove me." With that said Naruto stormed away.

"Wow Tyven I've never seen Naruto-kun so angry at Hinata-chan before." Sakura squeaked as she popped up besides him.

"Angry? I thought Hinata and Naruto are friends?" Sakura gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean? Those two hate each other. It's always been that way especially since Naruto's clan was wiped out by this demon. He blames Hinata for it because she was there on the night of the attack. He believes she is the demon." Sakura quickly explained as she frowned slightly. "Well I would love to stay and chat but there is a certain blonde hair, blue eyed hottie I'm after. Bye Ty!" Once again, Tyven was left alone with his thoughts.

"I don't understand.." He mumbled as he ran his fingers through his blue hair. "Naruto hates Hinata? Naruto's clan is wiped out? I need a drink."

"And here I thought I was the crazy one." Came a bubbly voice. The blue hair alien looked around at his surroundings diligently, but spotted no one. "So tell me, the almighty powerful Tyven Durlakken. How do you like my world I personally designed for you?"

"New world?" He asked with a slight hint of confusion as his yellow eyes scanned the area to find the owner of the voice.

"This world is a genjutsu I placed on you and your friends. It took a couple of tries to perfect it, but I did it. You sir are quite powerful for being not of this planet. Do you even know how much chakra I put into this just to keep you unaware for ten minutes?" The voice responded with a soft giggle. The ground in front of him began to raise and take the form of a female figure. The colors of the ground faded away to reveal a dark blue hair teenaged girl wearing a tradition Akatsuki cloak. Her face was hidden by her hair, but he could sense the twisted grin that formed on her lips.

"Akatsuki." He snarled as he lunged towards the girl. She moved to the side to avoid being tackled by the man and giggled softly as he almost hit the floor. She was quick, he would give her that, but he was quicker.

"You're really mean. All I wanted to do is play a game." She pouted as she looked at her finger nails in interest. Tyven glared at the girl with such intensity that would have made even the great Itachi Uchiha trembled, but this adolescent girl just laughed it off as if it were nothing, but a mere bug.

"A game!? Are you serious?!" He was beginning to grow impatient with this girl.

"Tyven." The two turned to see who had interrupted them. There in front of them stood Hinata besides Sasuke.

"I-I brought Sasuke-san, Tyven-kun." Hinata softly stuttered as a light blush appeared on her face.

"Hinata-chan!" Shouted Naruto in distressed as he ran up to his friend and hugged her tightly. "There's no ramen here!"

"Baka!" Sakura shouted as she punches him off the heiress. "Leave her alone."

"What's going on here?" Sasuke boredly asked as he looked around uninterested. The teen Akatsuki girl's eye twitched slightly.

'I thought they couldn't break the genjutsu!' She mentally growled as she stressed 'they' as in the Hyuga girl, Haruno, the demon container, and that damn Uchiha.

"My genjutsu." She mumbled softly in an angry tone, "It's ruin." The village around them melted away like ice cream on a hot summer day as trees began to sprout out of the ground surrounding the six ninjas. Her genjutsu was broken and her chakra levels were nearly depleted due to the fact she used most of it on the genjutsu to make it powerful enough to keep Tyven unaware of it for a short amount of time. The five adults looked strangely at the upset girl in the large Akatsuki cloak as she was huffing and puffing in anger.

"A child trapped us in a powerful genjutsu!" Naruto shouted in disbelief. Tyven just shook his head, not trying to believe that this girl had trapped the strongest ninja in Konoha in a simple genjustu. Maybe this was a reason, as in why she was an Akatsuki member.

"I'm not a child! I'm seventeen years old." The Akatsuki girl muttered under her breathe, "I would love to stay and play some more, but I'm still on probation." She quickly turned to sprint away from the ninjas.

She was stopped when a strong hand gripped her by the throat, "You're not going anywhere." Tyven growled. The small teen let out a soft whimper for pain as she began to suffocate.

"L-let... M-me go." She pleaded as tears formed in her eyes in the fear of dying so young. Out of nowhere, Tyven's hand caught on fire. He accidentally let go of the girl due to the fact Hinata let out a scream in shock. Using this golden opportunity, the Akatsuki member bolted away, while struggling to stay on her feet, from the Konoha ninja's.

"There was no chakra in the fire." Tyven whispered as he made a mental note of it just in case he ever met this adolescent again.

"Tyven we need to report back to the Hokage immediately. We can chase after the child another time." Sasuke stated as he turned and began to walk back towards the village. Sakura and Naruto just silently agreed and followed the raven hair man. Hinata just stood in her spot and stared at Tyven.

"Tyven," she softly started say, "let's go home. Fuyu probably misses you." Tyven just chuckled and looked at the woman he came to love. Hinata simply smiled and gently grabbed his hand . As they silently walked side by side, Tyven's eyes stopped when he spotted the same Akatsuki girl looking at him with such a smile that would challenge the Chesire cat himself. She slowly placed a finger to her lips as if she were shushing him. This wasn't over. This was one thing Tyven was sure about.

* * *

Well this is it. The story moves kinda of fast. I would have had it longer, but I wouldn't know what else to write.

I really do hope you like it!

-Rose


End file.
